Externally powered electrical and/or electronic appliances or utensils are typically equipped with an elongated electrical or power cord and plug thereof, adapted for plug connection to and removal from a power source electric receptacle. The cord is typically of sufficient length to allow function, but is typically long enough to cause difficulties associated with entangling and attempted storage after discontinued use and disconnection from the electrical receptacle. Invariably typical solutions for securing the cord result in wrapping or attempting to wrap the cord back around the appliance itself--as typical of some of the foregoing noted prior art patents. The ultimate solution heretofore has been to merely wad the cord in disoriented positions into a close proximity to the appliance or electrical utensil, or looping the cord lariot style as close to the electrical utensil to the extent that space allows. Garbage bag tying-plastic coated wires twisted-together, or otherwise fastened secured-together loops of the cord, in the manner of use of the device of above-noted Campbell patent and Sheeran patent, and Harrington patent or alternatively folding by looping back and forth between spaced-apart members such as the above-noted Lofgren parent and the Kohler et al. patent. There are other electrical appliances (electrical utensils) that have associated storage-facilitating structure such as the above-noted Kohler et al. patent and the above-noted Wilson patent.
Problems heretofore associated with prior approaches such as those above-noted are as follow. A cord with a notch or recesses is a rather precise device that fails to function if the cord is not pushed fully into the concavity, or after eventual wear, such that .it easily falls out, not being a reliable securing nor anchoring mechanism. Elongated heretofore non-elastic straps are not adapted to serve more than one situation having its specific restricted dimensions, not being applicable to random nor diverse shape or thicknesses of electrical cords and/or electrical utensils from which they extend, nor to cords of longer lengths nor thicknesses when coiled or otherwise compacted, whereby it/they cannot be adequately enveloped if at all. Plastic coated wires for securing tops of garbage bags are not cosmetically attractive, and do not come in varying lengths, as well as being typically adapted for wrapping around a narrow neck or "thin" grouping or bunch--not adaptable to the ends and purposes to which the present invention is directed. Also, prior art structure(s) of fixed (permanent) and unyielding non-elastic material(s) have the inherent limitations of their finite limited shape and dimension not adaptable to varying requirements and demands of diverse electrical utensils (appliances), and accordingly impossible to utilize for the diverse purposes and objects to which the present invention is directed and capable. Additionally, many of the prior art devices art devices are too large and/or awkward for potential use in any of diverse other situations other that the single device or electrical utensil(appliance) for which it was/is specifically designed, not applicable to the multiple alternate uses and objects of the present invention. Additionally, many of the prior art devices are too complex/complicated in both manufacture and use and accordingly also expensive to manufacture and in the ultimate cost to the consumer, and/or break easily, and/or limited in workable-place(s) of securing (anchoring) the cord or bundle thereof, and/or require too much thinking and/or maneuvering by the intended user--the user thereof typically being impatient and in a hurry to tie-down with great speed, not being prone to utilize difficult or arduous and/or prolonged procedures, typical of most if not all prior art devices. It is also noteworthy that most electrical utensils (appliances) are devoid of or missing any device or mechanism for bundling and/or storing the dangling electric cord during or after use thereof. It is redundant to note that conventional tying devices such as utilized for garbage bags and for use around a hose to lock-on the hose onto a rigid male spout or inlet or outlet tube, have irreversible locks removable solely by cutting-off or otherwise destroying--not being adapted for intermittent locking nor anchoring use, apart from other limitations above-noted.
Accordingly, typically externally powered appliances (utensils) available and sold today, have elongated electrical power cords that have an electric plug at the end thereof, which cord and plug when not in use present(s) a continuing problem of anchoring for and/or during intermittent storage prior to next use thereof. To the foregoing problems, difficulties, disadvantages and inherent limitations, objects of the present invention are as follow.